Salamander
Salamander is the Spirit of Fire. He is role-played by Orion's Dagger. He was stranded on Mars for millennia; his subordinates either extinct, sleeping, or endangered as a result. He was recently recovered and brought back to earth by the crew of Captain Johnathon Overland Strider, at the behest of Janus Chance. Appearance A tall 20-year-old man wreathed in flames. His skin burns bright orange with fire, and red cracks scorch fire from the tips of his fingers up to his shoulders. He wears white harem pants, and he has a cloak wreathed in flames he received from one of the gods of fire. Personality He's a patient person, able to make mature decisions, and is tough to anger. He's rather charismatic, and but tends to hold high expectations. If he becomes angry, then he is angry. Abilities A fiery spirit, Salamander can controls wreaths of flame, able to form great walls of fire, and just as easily throw it like an enormous burning orb. Similarly, he can release great pulses of heat from his body, radiating outwards at such a force that people may be pushed away. As small as his domain has become, he is likely the strongest of the four siblings. Subordinates Lord Qawi - Leader of the Ifrit. He and the rest of the ifrit have disappeared, likely gone into hiding. Verra Si '''- Mother Firebird. Her and her children are missing. '''The Calcinate - A tribe of enflamed warriors. Surtr - The leader of the Eldjotnar. Eldrid Spears - The Burning Man. Dislikes any responsibilities, but will still follow Salamander's orders. Claims to have been from the city of Sodom. Flaming Tigers and Lions - Seemingly extinct. Lord Ignacio - Lord of the Cherufe. Waged war on Salamander when they and the entire rest of the cherufe were stranded on Mars. Eventually, terms and deals were made between his son, Searis and Captain Johnathon Overland Strider. They beat Lord Ignacio senseless and returned to earth. Zyei - A grey, serpentine dragon with twelve legs. Rather than fire, he breathes smoke. His hoard holds several ancient artifacts and tools, most that hold great power. There, he protects them from those that would use carelessly. Recently retrieved Jarngreipr, Thor's gauntlets, and is waiting for the god to retrieve them. Now also holds on to Fragarach, the sword that can control the wind itself, waiting for an owner who will never return for it. Relationships [[Gnome|'Gnome']] - His brother, Spirit of Earth. They work close together, and thus have gotten along relatively well. At least. Salamander has squabbled with Gnome on occasion, usually due to volcano placement. Gnome, as always, says nothing. [[Sylph|'Sylph']] - One of his sisters, Spirit of Air. He shies away from her, finding her far too abrasive when angered. He tends to reel in his easygoing attitude in front of her, so that he doesn't incur her wrath. Thankfully for him, he gets results. [[Undine|'Undine']] - Salamander's other sister, Spirit of Water. Their relationship is strained, and while the occasional banter and jibes between the two would always make the other work harder, without Sylph to keep them in check, the two of them might have gone to war long ago. [[Dhomas Madison|'Dhomas Madison']] - A woman he truly detests. After returning to Earth, he was surprised to find that barely anyone used fire for light anymore more. No more candlelit lamps. With enough questioning among the Guardians and the Earth's spirits, he discovered the root of the cause. Dhomas Madison's artificial light. Salamander is not pleased. He wants to confront her, to find out why she has done this, but first he has to find her. It turns out finding Dhomas Madison is far more difficult than he'd thought. [[Asura|'Asura']] - He was pleased with the sun spirits once. Proud even. But to return to Earth and find only one alive, well at least one who's in his right mind, was devastating. His entire kingdom and people having fallen apart without him, and to find that even those he respected had fallen to pieces, Salamander did not consider the situation rationally. He blames Asura for what has happened to the sun spirits, despite not hearing the story of the events that transpired. It is of his own volition that he refuses to listen to what anyone says about the subject, much less Asura himself. Trivia * Salamander is based on the spirit of the same name, named as the elemental spirit of fire by the physician, occultist, and alchemist Paracelsus. Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Males Category:Elemental Category:Power users Category:No Center Category:Remembers everything in the past Category:No/Unknown Morality Category:Siblings Category:Fire